narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Zenkon and Enkon
Zenkon (前近, Zenkon) and his younger brother Enkon (遠近, Enkon) are twin brothers originally from Kusagakure, but became Anbu and joined Root before it was dissolved. Background Zenkon and Enkon were orphans since birth, and were taken care of by Zōsui. When the Third Shinobi World War broke out, they were assigned to spy on Danzō Shimura. However, the brothers were convinced to be recruited into the Anbu's Root, joining the faction at only 12 years old. Personality Like all other members of the Anbu faction, Root, Zenkon and Enkon lacked a personality due to the gruelling training regimen Danzō had them undergo at a young age. As such, they acted merely as tools that carry out Danzō's orders. The only discernible trait that they and the other members had shown was fierce loyalty towards Danzō and some degree of level-headedness. Appearance Both Zenkon and Enkon have long, straight hair, and were born with heterochromia (For Zenkon, the left eye is green, and the right is brown. Enkon has the same, but it is opposite), which causes their vision to be slightly blurry. As Enkon usually is asleep inside Zenkon's body, his head will protrude Zenkon's back, and hang limply, making his hair cover his face. They wear a black necklace with a red Root symbol engraved on it, and had Danzō's cursed seal on the back of their tongues until Danzō's death, which caused it to disappear. As members of Anbu, they both wore a snake mask with red markings (For Zenkon, it is on the left side. For Enkon, it is on the right side). When they became chūnin, the brothers wore a green long-sleeved mantle which was tightened by a black obi, and black sandals. As members of Root, they wear a short, black jacket with red straps on the shoulders like all members of Root which most likely shows allegiance to the organisation. Underneath they wear a red long-sleeved shirt with black gloves and red pants and regular shinobi sandals. During meetings and on some days, they wore a black cloak. Abilities Zenkon and Enkon are very talented shinobi who, according to Danzō, are very valuable. The brothers are very skilled in taijutsu, but can be easily defeated by skilled genjutsu users. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Zenkon and Enkon are skilled in Water Release, and Yin Release. With Water Release, they are able to use Water Release: Wild Water Wave. Kekkei Genkai With their kekkei genkai, Zenkon and Enkon are able to merge and separate with each other at will. Enkon generally used this ability to remain within Zenkon's body where he could bring out some of his body parts to aid Zenkon in battle. This made him a highly dangerous opponent in hand-to-hand combat, as in addition to defending Zenkon's blind-spots, he allowed Zenkon to perform three armed punches and three legged kicks. Because Zenkon feared Enkon would be tired out during battle due to the latter not being the main body, he had Enkon seperate from him and train by himself, which was greatly effective. Stats Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia *The first kanji in Zenkon's name (前) means "near", while the one in Enkon's name (遠) means "far". *According to the databook(s): **Zenkon's hobby is practicing. **Enkon's hobby is arguing with Zenkon. **Both Zenkon and Enkon wish to fight Kakashi Hatake. **Zenkon's favorite food is ramen, while his least favorite food is pudding. **Enkon's favorite food are tomatoes, while his least favorite food is dango. **Zenkon and Enkon have completed 617 official missions in total: 250 D-rank, 130 C-rank, 125 B-rank, 92 A-rank, 20 S-rank. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT Category:ANBU